


It Had To Wait

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: [Sequel to It'll Have To Wait.] Pidge wakes without Keith, they both find they need each other more than they want to admit. [Kidge AU. Sometime in Season 3. Fluff/Support.]





	It Had To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Got a bit of flack (not on here) over my last Voltron fic involving Keith and Pidge. So, here we go. Don't like it? Don't read it. I have stated the intent of the fic in multiple spots just as I am this on. [More in this one, then the other.] I'm not trying to be mean in any way, but don't complain when the intent of the fic is clearly stated. Thanks ~kiz  
> Warnings: Underage scene (kissing). Kidge AU.

**Keith shifted** when he felt the bed beside him dip, his eye flashing open and he instantly grabbed for the knife under his pillow.

"Me," her voice wrapped around him so tightly, as if it was the only thing keeping him together at all, before her arms followed. She clung to Keith softly, and he relaxed into the mattress.

"Why are you awake?"

"I..." she flushed as she shifted and the moonlight from his window flashed across her face, he noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"What Pidge?"

".. you were there when I fell asleep," she started, her arms tightening slightly, "I... I u-uh thought you were gone again."

Keith breathed out quietly, his breath brushing across her bangs, before he wrapped his own arm around her body and held her close to his chest. It was only when her cheek brushed against his peck that he remembered he was shirtless.

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"You have before," she answered after a moment, a deep frown growing, and she nuzzled against him, "that was a scary night."

Keith tensed, glancing down at Pidge. Her eyes were shut, and he felt the tears on her cheek brush against his chest, "I'm not going anywhere." He reached out slowly and ran his fingers through her short hair, the soft strands sliding through his fingers, "you shouldn't stay in here, Pidge."

"Why not?"

He was expecting her to whine, she did sometimes when she was tired or felt unwanted, but she didn't. It was a soft voice, her eyes still shut and her arms still wrapped around him tightly. "I'm leading everyone now. I'm the Black Cat, Pidge."

"I thought we were just you and me in here," she said after a moment, looking up at him, "what happened to that?"

"If someone sees you..."

"Then they'll know." She raised up from his arms, her left palm against his chest and she met his eyes, "I..?" He watched her face, hearing the whine start and he reached up cupping her cheeks.

"If you're okay with that?" He whispered after a moment, most certain Coran would give them crap and Lance too, "I don't want to lose you, too."

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, leaning into his hand.

"Promise?" He sat up slightly, his lips hovering over hers. Pidge's eyes fluttered shut, her tongue sliding out along her bottom lip and she leaned forward slightly closing the distance between the two of them. "Pidge?" He asked, he could hear his own worry in his tone but she wasn't answering. She wasn't promising. She wasn't saying anything.

Her forehead laid against his, her lips danced over his and she kissed him. It wasn't their first but it was pretty close to it. However it was their first kiss emotionally. It was their first kiss that was full of feeling, that was full of everything they needed to say to each other.

Her breath hit his lips, a smile across hers and her hands ran through his shaggy dark hair. "Pidge," he asked, rubbing her wrist, "please..?"

She finally looked at him properly, the moonlight lighting his eyes and if she hadn't been so close she wouldn't be able to see his face but she was close enough. She was close enough to see all the vulnerabilities he was wearing, "I promise." She said after a moment, "I don't have anyone else either, Keith, I have you."

"Me and you, always." He reached out and dragged her closer, laying the both of them back down, "always." He promised dragging his lips over her neck, and across her collarbone. Her hands were shaking as they gripped at his shoulders. Keith kissed everywhere his lips could touch, across her shoulders and chest and neck, his teeth scraping at her throat softly, before moving up to her chin and back to her lips.

She heard him say  _always_ each time he kissed her, each time his lips touched her body it was as if he said the word. Pidge knew she wasn't experienced in any form to this, she was young. A bit younger than him, but she wasn't stupid. She knew what generally felt good. She knew what felt good on herself at least and his lips on her body, as hot and squirmy as it made her it also made her feel good. Great. Perfect.  _Wanted_.

She had a feeling as her hands roamed down his bare back and her fingers felt over his back that she wasn't doing anything wrong - at least. He didn't seem like it anyway.

She felt him looking at her, and opened her eyes finally. Keith smiled down at her, pushing her short, cropped hair out of her eyes, "we should get some sleep." He whispered, "I hear we have early morning training, the captain is a real hardass."

Pidge grinned, laughing softly. Part of her wishing he hadn't said that, but part of her happy he had, "are you going to kick me out?"

"No," he chuckled and gave her another swift kiss, this time on the nose, before falling next to her. He grabbed her close after she turned on her side.

They had slept together a few times. Generally naps, or after late nights in the lab on the floor, but they knew how they liked to sleep by now.

Pidge liked to start on her side, but always ended up on her stomach or on Keith's chest. Who started on his front, his arm thrown over her and sometimes his cheek pressed to her shoulder and when she moved her usually rolled away to his back - as if he was waiting on her.

She tended to 'snore', and Keith tended to talk. Pidge loved it, she loved hearing him talk and though he'd never tell her she snored he often found it too cute. It wasn't the obnoxious kind like Hunk, it was soft barely audible. (Except that one time she had a cold.)

Tonight though Keith was pressed against her back, his arm tight around her waist. He kissed her shoulder softly, snuggling up close against her, Pidge wrapped her fingers through his hand and pulled it close shutting her eyes.

"Good night Keith."

"Good night Pidge."


End file.
